


Story Time

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Family, Humor, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur and Merlin tell their daughter a story about a Lady who broke up Kingdoms and made Camelot her next target.





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of. Enjoy!

"Story story story story!"

Arthur laughed as he watched his and Merlin's four year old daughter Mary bounce up and down as she jumped on her bed, her long blonde hair a mess from bouncing up and down but her electric blue eyes shining in excitement. "Yes story time like we promised but for story time you need to be in your bed not bouncing on it."

"In bed sweetie or no story." Merlin said as he walked into the room with a goblet of milk, "nice and warm." he smiled handing his daughter the warm milk as she got into bed.

* * *

After drinking a little and handing the goblet back she lay down before turning on her side to face her daddy and father. "Okay story!"

Merlin laughed, "which one do you want to hear?"

"Is there a stroy about why grandma got red in face when grandpa mentioned a Lady Michelle?"

Arthur laughed. "Oh yes, okay, get comfortable sweetheart and we will begin."

Merlin smiled. "It all started when..."

* * *

_Queen Ygraine sat on the throne, her daughter Morgana at the side of her as Uther welcomed another lady of the court, Lady Michelle had come to Camelot asking to live, and with her she came with a dozen knights who she offered to Uther in return to make Camelot her home._

_Uther had welcomed her and accepted the knights who left with Arthur to start training after a servant had shown the new knights where they would now be sleeping. After welcoming her and telling her it is a pleasure to have her here and the knights, Uther turned and made his way back to his throne, missing the look Lady Michelle gave him, Ygraine however, saw the look._

_Morgana leaned over to her mother. "Mother did you see?"_

_"Oh yes I saw alright."_

_"What do you think of Lady Michelle?" Uther asked Ygraine after Michelle had bowed and let herself be led from the room to be shown to her new quarters._

_"I don't like her."_

_"Why? What is not to like?"_

_Ygraine turned to her husband. "I don't know, you tell me, what is to like about her."_

_Uther smiled and opened his mouth to answer before closing it after seeing his wife give him a certain look. "She is very kind. Seems very full of life."_

_"She's full of something else as well." Ygraine said as she stood up and kissing her confused husband, Ygraine left the throne room with her daughter following._

* * *

"What else was she full of? What did grandma mean?"

Arthur and Merlin glanced at each other before looking at Mary. "We don't know." they said unison before Merlin spoke, "anyway, two weeks in..."

_It had been two weeks since Lady Michelle had arrived with the knights, all of who now wore the Camelot colours, despite them doing so and doing what Uther had ordered them to do they still favoured Lady Michelle, you never saw her without at least three of them with her._

_"The knights still follow her around mother, do you think we should offer her a maid? Maybe then the knights won't follow her around."_

_"No we need Merlin." Ygraine said as she turned and headed towards her sons chambers, turning the corner with her daughter they both stopped when they saw Merlin banging on the door._

_"Arthur you don't stop sulking not only will I withold sex I will blast off these doors!"_

_Arthur sat down on the bed, "nice try Merlin, you will need sex as you are randy with this pregnancy and you won't blast the doors down as your magic gets wonky when upset during pregnancy."_

_Merlin raised an eyebrow before stepping back. "Oh yeah!" he said before raising his hands._

_Morgana and Ygraine jumped when the doors blasted off the hinges, lifting up their dresses, they both hurried forwards just as Merlin walked into the room._

_Arthur got off the bed. "Merlin the doors!"_

_"I warned you, now are you going to apologise?"_

_Ygraine and Morgana walked in just as Arthur frowned. "What for?"_

_"For sulking. I am not interested in any of the new knights despite one taking a liking to me, if I wanted them and not you I wouldn't be here right now."_

_"Arthur why did you lock your pregnant husband out of your chambers?"_

"Papa you locked daddy out of chambers while pregnant? That was very naughty."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "And you have never been naughty?"

Mary gave a sweet smile. "I am a very good girl."

Merlin laughed. "When you want something." Merlin signalled for Arthur to sit behind him at the bottom of the bed and rub his back.

Arthur kissed Merlin's protruding stomach before complying with what his husband needed. "Where were we... ah yes, I was about to answer back to your grandma..."

_"He was flirting with those new knights!"_

_"I laughed at their joke Arthur, possessive prat, when is it going to sink in, if I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you then I wouldn't have married you and I wouldn't have used a spell which would allow me to carry your child and any other children we may have."_

_Ygraine sighed. "Morgana take your brother and talk to him, Merlin you stay here."_

_Once they were alone Ygraine walked over to Merlin and took his hands in hers. "Merlin I need your help if you don't mind."_

_"With the Lady Michelle no doubt. I don't like her either so I did some asking around and used my magic to find a few things out, I was flirting a little with one of the knights but that was only so I could get close enough to use my magic on him to tell me all about the Lady Michelle, once I removed the spell he got a little fuzzy in the head so I just laughed, tapped his chest and just said that's so funny and he just laughed." Merlin explained as he laughed a little at the memory._

_"I am guessing Arthur saw the pat on the chest and the laughing to bring the knight back round."_

_"Yes."_

_"Why not just tell him that?"_

_"I have been trying to but first he locks himself in our chambers and then you and Morgana come in and Morgana leads him away."_

_"I am sorry Merlin."_

_"It's alright I will go and explain after I tell you what I have learned."_

_"I have taught you well." she said earning a laugh from Merlin._

_"Okay the knights with her are loyal to her, she makes her way across the Kingdoms, did you hear about King William?"_

_"Oh yes, poor man, fighting to save his marriage because he gave away some jewels from the treasury."_

_"No Ygraine he didn't give them away from the treasury, the money he gave away was from the vaults, the jewels he gave away were his wife's, what he gifted to her when she was crowned his Queen."_

_"And the knight just told you all of this?"_

_"Oh yeah, best thing is he won't even remember telling me it all. Turns out she used a potion on the King, he had no idea what he was doing at the time. I am going to send a letter off to King William which will hopefully help him save his marriage."_

_"So she takes what she wants and then moves on to the next King?"_

_Merlin nodded. "And guess who her next target is."_

_"Oh I don't think so."_

_"Ygriane it is important that she doesn't share any meals with Uther, she can easily slip something in his drink when he isn't looking."_

_"Oh there you are love." Uther said as he walked into the room. "Lady Michelle just came to see me, wants to have dinner tonight to discuss things, she said no need for you to join us love as she said she feels as though she has done something wrong."_

_"Uther dear how long have we been married?"_

_"Thirty years come winter."_

_"And out of all that time how many times after meeting someone I say I don't like for some reason am I right as they turn out to be trouble."_

_"All the time."_

_"Uther I do not like Michelle for some reason."_

_"I think this time love you are wrong."_

Mary giggled. "Silly grandpa telling grandma she is wrong."

_Merlin jumped in front of Ygraine, facing Uther. "Okay Uther how about you save yourself and leave now and think of ways to apologise to Ygraine, trust me I can feel her shaking."_

_Uther looked over Merlin's shoulder and seeing the look of fury his wife was gving him he turned and hurried from the room._

_"Now stay here and calm down Ygraine you know Uther, my husband is just the same, speaks before he thinks, speaking of my husband I need to find him and explain all."_

"Papa always speaks before he thinks, daddy says you ought to be like you are with a bow and arrow." Marry giggled.

Arthur stopped rubbing Merlin's back. "Oh? And what is that then?"

"Daddy says you aim before you shoot your arrow to get it right so you ought to do the same with your head and mouth."

"Mary!" Merlin gasped. "I didn't say that!"

"I heard you telling Auntie Morgana!"

"Yes well lets not get into that now, lets get back to the story, now then. I just left to find your papa..."

_Arthur sighed and pulled Merlin into his arms. "I am so sorry my sweet, I didn't know. How is mother?"_

_"She is fine I hope, I told her to take a walk and calm down, we will figure something out Arthur, this Michelle has a habit of going from Kingdom to Kingdom and splitting up marriages."_

_"Come, let us see if we can talk some sense into father." Arthur said, taking his husbands hand in his he lead him to the throne room._

_Ygraine started to walk down the steps into the courtyard and smiled when she saw Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan laughing and joking, she started to walk over to them when Lady Michelle started walking towards her with five of her knights._

_"Ygraine."_

_"That's Queen Ygraine. And you can drop the act, I know all about you Michelle, going from Kingdom to Kingdom, leaving hurt in your wake, taking what you want from the Kings and Princes, not caring of the upset you have caused. Not anymore, you will never get anything from this Kingdom."_

_"I want nothing from this Kingdom, just from Uther, and believe me I will get it, I always get what I deserve."_

_"Is that so? Then take this!" and with that Ygraine swung her hand forward, having it make contact Michelle's cheek with a loud slap!_

_Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Lancelot hearing the slap looked over and saw Michelle slap their Queen across the face, seeing Michelle's knights start to get ready to fight Gwaine dropped his sword on the ground. "Queen Ygraine!" he shouted out as he ran over and punched one of Michelle's knights, Lancelot, Leon, Percival and Elyan following and joining in, all ten knights now fist fighting with Ygraine and Michelle in the middle fighting also._

Mary burst out laughing. "Go grandma!"

Arthur laughed. "Yes, it is not just your grandpa I got my fighting skills from."

_Uther sighed, "we will have to invite King William over and his wife and help them where we can, well done Merlin, once again my wife was right, where is Ygraine?"_

_"I told her to take a walk and calm down a little."_

_Before Uther could answer a knight came bursting into the throne room. "Sire!"_

_"Theo? What is wrong?"_

_"Lancelot, Leon, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine are fist fighting in the courtyard with Lady Michelle's knights!"_

_"Then break them up!" Uther ordered._

_"Sire, Lady Michelle and Queen Ygraine are in the middle of them all fighting each other!"_

_All four men ran from the room as quick as they could._

"Papa you said Princesses don't fight when I hit that boy but grandma does."

Arthur smiled, "that is different, grandma is Queen and your grandpa daren't tell her not to."

_Uther along with Merlin, Arthur and Theo stopped at the top of the steps of the courtyard and seeing fighting, Uther turned to Merlin. "Voice." when he saw Merlin's eyes glow gold he knew Merlin's spell had worked, clearing his throat he shouted, "Stop!" in a voice that was so loud thanks to Merlin's spell that not only did the fighting stop, everyone going about their day to day routines stopped also to look at their King._

_Uther made his way down the steps once Merlin removed the spell and stopped when he neared his wife and knights. "What do you think you are doing?"_

_"That is what I want to know, one second we were talking and the next she slapped me hard across the face! I slapped back of course, I wasn't going to just stand there and take it when I have done nothing wrong!" Michelle panted._

_"I slapped you across the face as you said you always get what you deserve and you more than deserved that!" Ygraine snapped._

_"All I have done since arriving here is be nice and compliment the King and try and be friends with you."_

_"Oh please since you have been here I have never heard as much crap come from one mouth and I have five ladies in waiting who do nothing but kiss and suck up!"_

_"Obviously works as your head has gotten bigger since I arrived here."_

_Letting out a low growl Ygraine kicked out her foot and swept it across the back of Michelle's ankles making her fall and land ungracefully on her arse._

Merlin hummed. "This is where you get some of your traits from young lady when things don't go your way, a lot from your papa and some from your grandma."

"And your sneakiness and the tendency to wrap people around your finger you get from your daddy and auntie Morgana." Arthur said, smirking and shaking his head at the innocent smile his daughter gave him.

_"Enough!" Uther snapped. "Michelle I want you gone from this kingdom before sunset."_

_"But I-"_

_"But nothing, just be thankful I am just banning you from the kingdom and warning you that by sunset all the other Kings you used and marriages you broke up will know everything." Uther snapped before placing his arm around his Queen's waist and led her away._

_Lady Michelle watched Uther and Ygraine walk away before she turned to face Arthur. "Why Prince Arthur.."_

_Merlin stood in front of his husband. "Oh I don't think so, your charms won't work on him, being as I am his husband. Correction, pregnant husband."_

_"That has never stopped me before."_

_"No but my magic will!" Merlin snapped as he raised his hand._

_"Whoa sweetheart she isn't worth it." Arthur said as he placed his hand on the brunets arm and gently turned him around to lead him away, their knights following._

_Michelle looked at her knights. "Ugh what are all of you doing staring? Get me up!"_

"What happened then?" Mary asked, sitting up and looking more awake now than before the story started.

"She left. The knights actually stayed on here, they didn't like her much." Merlin smiled. "And someone seems more awake now than before,"

"Warm milk makes me sleepy, I pretended to drink a bit daddy, I want to go to the party!"

Merlin laughed. "The first sign of tiredness you show..."

"Yes!" Mary squealed and with her eyes turning gold she turned her nightdress into a dress she wore for balls and jumped out of bed making her parents laugh at her excitement.

* * *

Uther looked around the large room that was full of people, they were either dancing, talking or laughing. It had been five years since the Lady Michelle had tried to take what she wanted from Uther, within a week of her departure he had all those she had caused trouble for and with the help of his wife, son and Merlin all the couples had left Camelot in love and back together, every year since then Uther and Ygraine had thrown a ball to celebrate not only the last of Lady Michelle but also the reunited couples.

Uther looked up when the doors opened and Merlin and Arthur walked in, each of them holding their daughters hand who was walking in the middle of them. He chuckled as he made his way over. "I knew it, I just knew when you told me that you would be here as soon as you tell Mary a story it would be a waste of time."

"She wanted to know if there was a story why mothers face goes red when you mention Michelle." Arthur explained.

Uther bent down and picked Mary up. "We actually have a lot to thank her for, it is because of what she did that we have these balls every year and they are filled with happy couples and all so in love."

"She has also taught your grandpa to listen to grandma more as grandma knows what she is on about." Merlin said.

"I want to dance with grandpa!"

Uther smiled. "Come on then." he said, winking at Arthur and Merlin as he walked on to the dance floor.

Merlin smiled, he knew five minutes dancing with Uther, her head on his shoulder she would be fast asleep.

Sure enough within five minutes Mary was starting to nod off on Uther's shoulder. Arthur smiled. "Looks like father managed it, she is nodding off on his shoulder. I will go and ask mother to take her to bed, she will only fight it off if we take her and father has to make a speech." Kissing his husbands cheek Arthur left Merlin at the table full of food and walked over to his mother who was talking with Gwaine.

"Mother, father has managed to get Mary sleepy, will you take her to bed please? Me and Merlin have already tried it and you can see how it ended when she came in here with us."

Ygraine laughed. "Of course I can."

Gwaine looked at Arthur when Ygraine walked away. "Why didn't you tell her a story? I told her one last week and even though she was awake when I finished she was asleep five minutes later, she was trying her hardest not to fall asleep bless her as she seemed to love the story."

"What story did you tell her?"

"We were talking about the ball tonight and how she wanted to attend one and I told her how they came about."

Arthur frowned. "You told her all about what happened with Michelle?"

"Yes, why? What's wrong with your face?"

"I have just realised that my daughter gets more like my mother and sister everyday," he sighed before walking away to find his husband and tell him another new thing about their daughter.

* * *

Tucking her sleepy little Princess into bed and sitting on the edge she brushed the blonde hair from her face. "Such a sweet baby." Ygraine smiled.

"Can I hear a story grandma?"

"Of course, what story do you want?"

"Is there a story about why you got red in face when grandpa mentioned a Lady Michelle?"

"Oh yes, are you comfortable sweetheart?"

Mary gave her grandma an innocent smile. "Yes grandma."

"Then we shall begin. It all started when..."

* * *

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
